Helpless When She Smiles
by kiwi4me
Summary: After so many times they argued, fought, made fun of one another, and pushed one another buttons, there was a friendship hidden underneath it all. Maybe there was more?


**Helpless When She Smiles **

* * *

_**Inspired by: Backstreet Boys- **__Helpless When She Smiles_

_**Author's Note: **This is re-edited because I could not believe how much error I made from the first time this was published (6-20-08). This is so long ago :D. Everything is practically the same. I just made the reading easier than before and fixed up the grammar mistakes. If you see any, please let me know :)_

* * *

After so many times they argued, fought, made fun of one another, and pushed one another buttons, there was a friendship hidden underneath it all. Maybe there was more?

"Ino!" Naruto screams as she grabbed his bowl of ramen and took off running.

He ran following her light blonde hair. By the time he reached her, they were gasping for air as they stood on a hill overlooking the city. Ino was bent over trying to exhale the air as she laughed out loud. Naruto grabbed the bowl of ramen and was ecstatic to see food still there. He sat down and ate it as he looked at Ino.

"Hey… Ino…" he slurped, "... why'd you do that!" Naruto asked looking at her confused as he continued eating.

Ino just shrugged her shoulders representing that it was all for the heck of it. Naruto looked at her after finishing his bowl of ramen. He saw her smile, a genuine one; a pleased one.

* * *

_She keeps her secrets_

_in her eyes  
she wraps the truth  
inside her lies_

* * *

He couldn't help but feel a hint of blush on his cheeks.

_Wow… she's…_ but before he was able to complete his trail of thoughts, Ino took out a napkin and wiped his cheeks.

"Geez Naruto! You can't even eat right!" she said giggling, "... you're such a kid." Ino said as she finished wiping the rest of the mess on his face.

"I am not! You're not my mom anyways…" Naruto began but ended up fading into his sentence once he noticed Ino was so close to him.

Naruto dumbfounded began to question what was she doing but before he was able to say anything; Ino leaned in for a kiss.

Her lips were soft and light; Naruto blushed beet red not knowing what to do.

_Should I pull away… or kiss back… is she really… I... dunno… do I like her… _once again his trail of thoughts were stopped when Ino pulled back.

"Ino…" Naruto said looking at her.

Her gaze was unreal, so entrancing; she was beautiful and her skin looked so soft. Is he dreaming?

"Yes Naruto?" Ino asked smiling once again.

"Am I… dreaming…?" Naruto asked confused and hypnotized.

* * *

_Just when I can't say_

_What she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise_

* * *

"No idiot!" Ino exclaimed as she knocked his head with her fist.

He fell to the floor rubbing it.

"It was only a question!" Naruto assured her there was nothing else to his question.

"Yeah? Well there is the answer to your question! Do you still think you're dreaming?! I'll help wake you up!" Naruto knew Ino was angry and he could feel his spine freezing.

He got up and ran before Ino was done.

"Naruto! Come back here!" she screamed while running after him.

* * *

_She's so hard to hold  
but I can't let go_

* * *

"Naruto! Open up you idiot!" Ino screamed banging on his door. Naruto couldn't do much, but do as she says.

_Why do I always go to my house anyways? She always knows I'm here..._ He wondered to himself as he forced a smile while he opened the door.

"I… Ino…" Naruto said a little scared "... what… what are you doing here…?"

Ino looked at him angry and pissed.

"Why? You ask…? WHY? WHY?!" She screamed as she forced her way in.

"You really want to know why! Naruto stay still so I can pound you!"

"Wait Ino wait!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

_I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless ride  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel_

* * *

"Geez Ino, must we do this all the time…?" Naruto asked rubbing his cheeks and head full of bumps Ino left on him.

Ino just laughed and returned his question with a wink.

"Of course Naruto, the only time when it stops is if you stop opening your big mouth!"

Naruto felt hurt by the comment and replied back, "Well, I would if you aren't so easily hurt!"

"What did you say!" Ino's eye twitched.

"Ino! You get angry at everything I say! Tell me when will it end?... huh!" Naruto at this point stood up facing Ino face to face.

Ino just stared into his sky blue eyes.

She smirked and said, "Now…" as she kissed him, startling Naruto.

"At least for now…" Ino said giggling as she ushered Naruto to sit.

He sat confused and in a daze.

_What just happened… did she… does she… like me… I'm so confused…_ he thought to himself as he watched her rest a warm cloth on his head.

She looked down to see him staring at her; all she did was smile and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

* * *

_She'll dance away just like a child_

_She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

* * *

Naruto's thought and confusion entered his brain like a magnet.

_She does like me.. no she doesn't… she's just doing this to spite me… or is she… do I like her… maybe… I mean… we are good friends… I suppose… but…_ questions after questions continued making his mind race with unanswered questions.

"Naruto…"

_Huh… is someone calling to me… did I faint?_

"Naruto… Naruto!" then with that scream, he returned to reality. Not soon after, a pressure of pain was felt.

_Where's the pain from… my head? _he then realized that Ino was still there with him and was the one putting the pressure.

"OWWWW! Ino stop!" he asked feeling angry at what she was doing.

"Geez! It took you awhile to feel the pain… you really are hardheaded!" she remarked laughing while she lift her hand away from his head.

"It wasn't like I was dreaming, you know?" he said looking away from her in spite.

"Aw come on Naruto! I didn't mean it…"

"Yeah you did, why do you always pick on me… am I that easy to you!" Naruto now looking straight at her with sadness and anger in his eyes, Ino couldn't help but felt the pain in his voice.

"Naruto… I pick on you because I like you and you're my good friend… if I can't pick on you.. Who will…?" she said laughing and placing her arm on his shoulder.

He couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

_Maybe I'd fight if I could  
It hurts so bad  
But feels so good  
She opens up just like  
A rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she'd ask me to  
I would_

* * *

The two of them laughed and it seemed it would go on forever until…

"Now, now there was no need to be a baby every time I make fun of you." Ino pronounced in a laughing matter.

Naruto exclaimed back the same way "... and you don't have to be so angry all the time!"

"What did you just say Naruto?" Ino asked.

The laughter stopped. Naruto knew he was going to get hit again.

_Oh man… I do have a big mouth…_

* * *

_It's out of control  
But I can't let go_

* * *

"I'm not always angry!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Naruto! You have a way of saying how you feel!"

"WH…what?"

"Naruto! I'm going to KILL you!"

"Wait Ino!"

* * *

_I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless ride  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel_

* * *

"How many times have we fought in one day…" Naruto asked exhausted and hurt.

"Too many to count…" Ino replied exhausted and fingers burning from the collision of her fist with Naruto's face.

After a moment of silent, Ino spoke up lying on the floor still.

"We're like a married couple huh…?" the blonde female started.

"Yeah…" Naruto said then realized what Ino was saying.

"What?" Naruto asked confused and blushed while sitting up.

"We're like a married couple… you know... Always fighting…" Ino said looking at Naruto smiling.

Naruto was just breathless and couldn't say a thing.

_She's so… beautiful…_

* * *

_When she looks at me  
I get so weak_

* * *

He leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised yet impressed as she kissed back. He pulled back looking into her light blue eyes admiring it. She smiled waiting for him to say something. He just kept staring into her eyes being entranced.

"I…Ino…" Naruto began.

"Yes Naruto…" Ino said waiting, blushing.

_Is he going to ask me out... finally?_ she wondered holding her breath.

"Ino… I… am I dreaming?" with that he flew to the other side of the room.

"You idiot!" Ino screamed ready to punch someone, hard.

"Wait Ino… wait!" Naruto screamed while trying to dodge each punches she threw.

* * *

_I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless ride  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel_

* * *

"Ino… wait!" he finally was able to grab her arm to stop her. He then leaned in to steal a kiss.

Ino tried to break free from his grip but he held on tight, lips still enticed.

_What in the world is he thinking! Once we part lips I'm gonna... _Naruto left her lips but held his grip on her arms. He quickly went near her ears and whispered some words that made Ino smile, laugh, and tear up inside. She hugged him and forgot what she said she was going to do. They both kissed once more, this time passionately involving both partners.

* * *

_She'll dance away just like a child_

_She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

* * *

"I love you Ino… Will you be my girlfriend... at least before we get married?"


End file.
